Kung Fu Panda: The story of the Saiyan raised in the earth
by SsrBlack
Summary: English version of my story Kung Fu Panda: The story of the Saiyan raised on Earth. PoxTigress SongxOc ALL HUMAN
1. The Beginning

Universe is very unknown, very spacious and very mysterious. The man was always very ambitious, that just knowing that there is beyond what he knows, gives anything. The theory of life was inspired by the universe, but how? ... easy, man always asked himself a question, there are other lives besides us back there in the universe? ... Doubt consumed his head and no To know it despaired, but today that would end.

Valley of peace

In this village, rather in a restaurant, was a young cook serving dishes to the tables assigned by the order. That restaurant was very famous for the attention, the dedication when it came to cooking and serving its customers, this brought very good reputation in that place.

One day for lack of ingredients, the young cook headed to the back of his restaurant to take some ingredients that left him there.

When he could see that there was a very same boy among all the vegetables, there was a boy who cried with great force, the young cook surrounded the boy and then he looked at both sides of the street to see who left him there, but he did not see anyone.

The cook hesitated to take it inside the restaurant, ignoring him I just grabbed a basket and went to the door of the restaurant to leave it inside, but the boy cried a lot and from the cook's point of view leaving it there would be bad.

He left the basket in place and grabbed the little boy in his arms and carried him inside the restaurant. The cook named Ping laid him on the floor for a moment and put hot water in a pot the size of the baby to bathe.

Ping was impossible because the child always moved and did not let him bathe, blows and bites from the child were received by Ping, but he did not give up and continued to force the child to bathe, but in A bad move, the child choked head to the ground causing a small earthquake in the restaurant throwing all the pots and cutlery that were within reach.

Ping was surprised to see how a tremor was provoked when the child fell silent but also worried and raised the child running his hand over the head to see if it was not opened by the fall, but luckily it was not.

Ping felt that the child was breathing while he was still dressed, so I took advantage of the moment and prepared to bathe him, when I finished bathing him I took him to a room that had in the second silver of the restaurant and let him rest.

Ping went to his room that was next to the child's, sat on his bed and began to think as the boy ended up in that place.

Many doubts passed through his head - have they abandoned it? ... fell from space? ... have they confused and put it to him instead of vegetables?

Many questions went through his head, just decided to ignore the situation and be able to sleep a little and think about it another day.

20 years later

It's been 18 years since Ping decided to adopt the little boy who is now called Po.

Ping was downstairs in the restaurant, cooking and attending to people requesting his order (: v)

Ping saw that his son did not wake up yet and decided to wake him up, when he went up the stairs I knock on the door to wake his son, but I do not hear a response like: I'm ... come on ... I'm awake!

That over the years it became customary to hear those responses from his son, so he just opened the door and see if his son was sleeping, but that was not the case.

Ping-Po? ... did you wake up, son?

Ping saw that the room was unoccupied and with the bed lying down, giving the impression that he had already risen.

Ping- If he's not sleeping where will he be? ... Sure he's in the woods.

Ping to deduce his answer went down where they restored to continue with his work since he knew that his son was very often there.

Meanwhile in a forest near the restaurant was a young man (of dark brown t-shirts and white tones and green eyes, he wore an orange combat Gi with the acronym "go" written in Japanese, with a blue t-shirt underneath and wristbands The same color, at the waist had a blue ribbon, orange pants and black boots with orange lines) struck a tree so hard that it seemed that this would break, this was Po since he discovered that he had a great strength since he had 5 years and you started using it for your benefits.

With signs of weariness he gave his last blow and made the tree break.

Po- Ufffff ... I think this would suffice for 2 months.

Po had strength beyond normal, surpassing human strength in large percentages.

I put the tree that I destroyed on his right shoulder and prepared to march towards his house.

As he passed by the valley, many of the people there greeted him and he returned the greeting, this action by the citizens was why Po always helped from economic as well as social problems with all people, with those actions He earned the respect of people.

When I get home from the back I leave the tree on the ground and enter the restaurant of his father.

Po-Dad? ... arrived.

Ping- (turning around looking at him) Son, welcome ... sit here now I'll serve you something to eat.

Po- Hey ... I'm not hungry, I also wanted to ask you something (as he sat down)

Ping- Sure, tell me son. (He turned around and started to cut the radishes very fast to start cutting another)

Po- You see, when I brought the tree on the way home, something came up in my head.

Ping- (turns) And what is it?

Po- It is that to see that as I have grown I became stronger and I thought of giving it more use ... how to say it ... I finally want to learn to fight better.

Ping- Po ... again with the same?

Po- Dad, if it's what happened two years ago, that's not why.

Ping- I know, I just do not like the idea that you face bandits and other people who could hurt you.

Po- Yes, but he thinks, I have this force from the age of 5, that I could use it more than to protect the people of this valley.

Ping- Well ... when I'm a little older you can accommodate the tables and chairs for me.

Po-Ya is serious. (He was half smiling as he had a drop of sweat on his forehead)

Ping- Well at that point you're right, but I do not know where to take you to learn to fight, rather than there (pointing to a specific place)

Po saw the direction of his father's finger and went to the jade temple, a place where Kung fu was taught as self-defense and fighting style.

Po- There? ... I do not know, they say that in that place they only accept people with defense experience and basic fighting method.

Ping- If you do not try you'll never find out, remember when you discovered your strength? Well maybe when you go in that place out there you also find that you can fight.

Po- If maybe it can be, thank you anyway.

Ping just nodded and returned to his work while Po came out the front of the restaurant and saw that there was a girl who was putting a poster on the wall of the restaurant.

When he saw the poster, he went into the restaurant and told all the people that there was going to be a training exhibition of the warriors protecting the valley that was in the place at the jade temple.

Everyone was thrilled and left the money on the table and left for the palace.

Po- Dad, I'm going to the palace to see how it is.

Ping- Sure, just take care.

Po- If we see each other.

Po ran out of the restaurant and started up the stairs to the Temple of Jade.

He climbed very easily while some of the people looked at him surprised as he climbed the stairs without any problem while they were having a hard time, since they tired fast.

Po at the end of climbing the stairs he noticed that he was the only one that went up first, this left him satisfied since he could position himself in front of the row to be able to see better.

As he entered the palace, he saw how various people were accommodating and decorating what would become the courtyard of the Temple of Jade.

As he saw that on the right side of the patio had already been placed several chairs went to sit and wait for the show.

The time passed and several people had arrived at the temple, sitting in some chairs and others stood watching the temple.

Po was bored with so much expectation that he headed for some stalls selling action figures of the Jade Temple warriors and also posters of each of them and also all together.

He did not mind much, he decided to take a few turns, he saw a stall and he kept looking at them for a long time and then he left when he heard the sound of what has become a drum.

When he left the tent he saw that the temple was completely full and there was nowhere to sit.

Po- I do not think he's up to me was not a good idea.

Po decided to lean on the wall of the temple with his arms crossed to see the beginning of the exhibition.

Shortly, the music began to play and they saw him as a gentleman (quite old and quite stout, he had a brown shirt with long, broad sleeves in his hands, he had a band that crossed his shirt from his right white arm, he had White trousers and black shoes with brown tones) approaching on a balcony to say a few words, the statement was Master.

Shifu- inhabitants of the Valley of Peace, today we will make presence of a unique exhibition here in the temple, today they will see the training of the furious 5, they are,

Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Tigress ... The 5 Furious.

Po-Ti-tigress?

The advertised raised an arm to the sky and all the spectators saw what it was pointing, from the sky you could see 5 falling figures that when they touched earth was raised a little dust leaving 5 people standing in their respective positions of battle.

You could see a tall boy (quite thick with dark brown eyes and light brown hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, red wrists, a red ribbon with white pants and black boots with red lines) was a Crane.

Next to the mentioned one could be seen a low boy (of brown teas with dark green eyes and greenish hair, he wore a green waistcoat with golden edges, had black trousers with green ribbons that fit him in the ankles and black boots) was Mantis

At his side was a slightly taller boy (dark-brown with brown hair, at the top he had nothing showing a stout body, he had red wrists, he had a red ribbon holding black pants and red ribbons at his ankles. Held that part of his pants and had nothing on his feet) was Monkey.

There was also a little tall girl (white tees with blue eyes and loose black hair, had a full combat dress green color, in the back has a drawing of flowers of golden color and in the part of the right leg was medium Open showing a little of the leg, the combat dress to highlight his figure, in the feet had some black slippers) was Viper.

Next to the recent named there was a girl a little taller (of brown tees with amber eyes and slightly soft orange hair short until shortly before reaching her waist, she had a red vest with golden edges, in front of the tenia vest Drawn golden petals, had a red ribbon and black pants with red ribbons on the ankles and black slippers although his combat suit was not tight, did not rule out that was cute) was Tigress.

Po- Tigress became Kung Fu teacher? ( Surprised )

When everyone saw the warriors in front of them positioning everyone jumped of joy, Po instead did not call much attention, because he wanted to see the type of training they did.

While everyone was still celebrating, Master said a few words.

Shifu- Inhabitants ... are about to witness the training that cost these warriors the bones, the first will be crane with their aerial combat presentation.

When the nominee was put in the middle of the battle arena, the rest proceeded to leave behind to let his partner do his thing.

Po listening to that caught his attention and paid attention to what was going to happen, while behind Master was an older man a little older than Master leaning on his cane (he had a band that crossed from his right arm with nothing underneath A body a little sturdy, had white pants and feet had nothing) had his eyes closed, but opened them to feel a movement among the public when I see the movement of that individual saw Po who stood in front of everyone to To be able to see, to feel its presence could see as a white aura a little weak showed in its interior, this one only was surprised a little and prepared to see it a little better to see if its theory was true.

Returning to the battlefield, Crane was standing in front of the audience as some people put in front of the four combat dolls and then they left to let the warrior continue with his.

When they left, Crane opted to put itself in its combat position (stretching one leg back and flexing the one in front, and placing one arm folding it horizontally to the height of the cheek and the other arm folding it horizontally a little higher Of the height of the head) and of a movement I throw a gust of wind with its right arm down of the legs of the mannequins doing that they rise a little higher than its height and jump toward the mannequin of the right and him Gave a kick to raise it more and being in the air went to the left to do the same, and then with the rest raising them to a height far above the ground, more or less than 10 meters in height. Crane thrust in the air for it to the same height of the mannequins as they fell and of a quick movement gave them a kick to each manikin completely destroying them, when finishing its work fell in the air in a pruning to the ground, from the People's point of view this seemed to be crashing but it took a turn in the air and I callus standing with his position of battling raising some dust, then the rest the dummies fell from the ground.

The cry of the people was flooded in the Temple towards Crane, this only gave a bow to the people and it went towards the place where its companions were.

Shifu- The next will be Mantis with his speed attacks.

Mantis stood in front of the arena, positioning himself in his fighting position. (Tilting his body slightly to the left, his left arm flexed a little high on his hips and reached his cheek, and his arm placed it straight into his eye) waiting To have the Temple servants finish putting on the training mannequins, when they all finished, they left it to do their thing.

They all saw mantis who did not do anything but stood with his battle pose without moving a muscle, he was serious looking at each manikin until he gave a small smile and a quick movement hit all the mannequins destroying them without realizing the Present, when it was seen that all the mannequins were broken he bowed and left.

The public did not know what to do only saw him standing there doing nothing but after a few minutes everyone realized what happened because his speed attack consisted of that, destroy everything without being seen, then everyone began to applaud seeing the master of The speed positioning itself winged of its companions.

Shifu confused? ... the next one is monkey that will not show us his combat skills, but will give us a demonstration of his mobility.

The nominee is placed in front of the public in the sand and saw that some of the attendants of the Temple were put in front of the crossbows and lances, all the people began to excite by what was about to happen. One of the Temple assistants shot with the crossbow while another threw the lance toward the monkey only turning on its position horizontally as the spear passed by debajOogway and the arrow above him nailing into the wall behind the el. The other 2 also fired the arrows, Mono only jumped towards the spear that was nailed to the wall and spun it in his hand giving the arrows and these fell to the ground. The other 2 were already prepared to shoot and they did, Mino nail throws it to the ground and jump on the tip to swing up and make a mortal back grabbing the spear and arrow on its place and to remain stopped in its place.

People began to applaud for his demonstration and he went to stand winged of his companions.

Master- Now the Master Viper with her Demonstration of Objective Demonstration.

While the woman was placed in front of the audience receiving 2 slats from a Temple assistant, Oogway was a little nervous, she could see that her legs trembled while she was holding on to her cane, anyone would say it is age, but it was not that Motive, Oogway looked closely at Po, as his deduction was true, he found someone worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, but a little more surprised is that it exceeds the expectations of a Dragon Warrior base, this is not overlooked by one of Their students.

Tigress, the strongest student and leader of the furious 5, turned to her teacher, for to see her face of fear provokes curiosity in her.

Tigress-Master?

Oogway- Ah! ... eh, Tigress Master, is something young student going on? (Coming out of trance)

Tigresa. That was going to ask you.

Oogway- Ah, well, I just felt something amazing, I feel the arrival of the Dragon Warrior before us.

Tigress was happy inside because hearing the words of his teacher _I feel the Dragon Warrior before us_ felt that the effort that took all his life for 15 years would finally be rewarded.

Tigress-Teacher that's incredible news, you have to tell Master. (He was excitedly saying)

Tigress ran to his teacher and father to inform him about the situation in which Oogway is.

When I heard what his student said he decided to go with his teacher to know the situation a little better.

Shifu- Master Oogway, Tigress informed me of the situation he is in, is it true? That the Dragon Warrior is among us?

Oogway- This is my old friend, I feel great power that Merce of this place.

Shifu Then I will have the excitement so that you can inform the whole valley that the Dragon Warrior is among us.

Oogway- Go ahead.

Master went to the balcony and raised his hand to make sure everything was there. Vibora looked at her teacher who was about to say a few words so her excitement would be over, she just bowed to the podium and left her friends together to see what her teacher will say.

Shifu- Inhabitants, I am sorry to interrupt the show of the teacher Vibora, but I have a new news to them that came out suddenly, the Master Oogway, decided that today the Dragon Warrior was named.

All the people began to thrill to know who the Dragon Warrior will be.

Shifu- One who is worthy of being recognized as a Dragon Warrior has the right to guarantee protection to this valley, that warrior who would give his life in order to save others. Now, Master Oogway will proceed to choose the Dragon Warrior.

All the inhabitants of the valley could see how a very old man looked down the stairs at a slow pace and gave a brief dance known as the ritual of the dragon's call.

Master's pupils lined up, one side of the other to know who the New Dragon Warrior will be.

Of the 5, Tigress was very excited, because he had the total confidence that he would be chosen, but to his disappointment it was not so.

Oogway was making fun of with closed eyes, when he felt the aura of Po move, it directed towards him, surprising to his students.

Minutes before the election of the Dragon Warrior

Po was very excited for 2 reasons, 1 is that after a long time he was able to see Tigress again, who previously met in an orphanage (and I will relate some day that part) and second because they would select the Dragon warrior, but his happiness Was interrupted when she saw a couple of guys who were bothering a woman in front of him, did not like the way they treated her to the woman I tried to stop the scene.

Type 1- Come on pretty, I know you want to have a good time with us, we'll show you a secret place here and we can be alone.

Woman- What disgust you give me, get out of my sight that by your horrible face I can not see.

Type 2 - Oh, you got guts, (grab the arm and start struggling with it) calm down like closing that mouth of yours.

Woman - Let me go NOW!.

The woman slaps the man leaving an echo for the blow, some people near there turned around to see and quickly they moved away, because almost everyone knew these guys.

Type 2 Now you made me angry.

The man threw a blow at the woman, she was scared waiting for the blow, but never came.

When she opened her eyes, I could see that her fist was only a few inches from her, but she could also see the hand of another man holding the attacker's hand from his arm.

Type 2- You again?

You know it's not okay to hit women.

Type 1- Fung is the one again, let's go!

Fung- No! I already art to see how this guy comes and stops us every moment, I will finish it in this place.

Po- I believe I can do that? Because that's what you tried to do 2 weeks ago and it did not go very well for you to say.

Fung- shut up, Gary to him!

Gary- Well here I go.

Type 1 named Gary threw himself to hit him in the face, po only ran his head back a little and with his other free arm I subject him to it too.

Po- Come on guys, how about we fix this by talking, we can certainly come to an agreement. (With ingrained tone)

Fung- Already silent!

Fung released from the grip of po and threw a kick to his face, Po crouched dodging the kick, Fung's kick hit Gary in the face and this was left unmasked.

I tried to talk to you with the words but you did not want to, I think I'll hit you too.

Po put himself in combat position (putting his arms in front and with his hands covering his face but enough so that he can see) and threw a blow to the face of Fung with a great speed giving him the nose to break it and causing This will bleed.

Fung wiped his nose and saw that he had a lot of blood and still bleeding, Fung got angry and threw himself at Po.

Fung ran to Po and leaped forward with a blow to Po, Po crossed his arms to take the blow, Po quickly grabbed Fung's arms and I fold them causing him to scream in pain, it seemed that his arms would break but Po Loose and kicked him in the ribs throwing him against a sales post. All the people left the place and left room for Po to continue fighting, Fung rose very sore and could barely stand, Po only came and gave the final blow when he suddenly felt someone touched him back.

Present

All the people were astonished what happened, because Oogway was behind Po touching his back with a finger, Po by mere instinct let fall to Fung and threw a blow with his elbow back, feeling that gave his goal was given But then he realized who he was trying to hit, even though he felt his punches hit his target, he only saw Oogway squeeze his arm with one finger without the slightest effort.

Po- M-Master Oogway, sorry I thought he was the other thug and hit him, excuse me please (bowing with his hands in front) was not my intention.

Po I just hope Master Oogway said something about it, but it was not like that.

Po not hearing anything looked up a little and saw that Oogway was pointing his finger.

Po- Master Oogway?

Oogway - Your strength and your way of fighting are pretty amazing, but you still lack a boy.

Po- !!!!????

Oogway- (taking his hand and lifting it) the universe has sent us the Dragon Warrior

Po- eh ?????

The whole valley was impressed, Po was named Dragon Warrior without even being a beginner student of Kung Fu.

Po- Master Oogway, I think this is a misunderstanding, I ...

Oogway- (interrupting) a misunderstanding? You have shown us to be able to be called Dragon Warrior boy, the tasks of a warrior prodigy were fulfilled by you, I do not think it is a misunderstanding.

Many of the people, began to celebrate by him and made to greet him, and to congratulate him.

On the other hand the master of the furious 5 was frozen, I do not think that an inexperienced boy in Kung Fu has been named Dragon Warrior.

Also the students of the named were surprised, but with Tigress was another thing.

Tigress- (thinking) e-that's P-po?

Tigress was very surprised, after a long time, could see his friend, had much happiness inside her that decided to run to where Po was.

His friends seeing that Tigress was heading for Po with a lot of speed decided to go after her thinking that the leader of the 5 furious, would kill the young man alone that to his surprise was not doing, all saw as their leader, with a jump catching Po Of a hug, in a way the relief a little but also some confucion on the part of its leader.

Tigress- Pooooooooo !! (Running smiling)

Po- (turning around) eh? Tigress!?

Po and Tigress had a strong abrasion that caught the attention of all present, many were already beginning to murmur things while others were barely out of their astonishment.

Tigress- Po, how have you been?

Well, but there is a problem.

Tigresa - Tell me, something happened to you? Those 2 hurt you? (With tones of concern)

Po- is not... you are very close to me and people are beginning to murmur things. (Blushing and nervous)

Tigress-ah, uh ... I'm sorry hehe (separating) I had time not to see you, you have many things to tell me. (Touching him with his elbow)

Well, I also think haha, but I think it will be another time because in the situation we are in, it would not be very convenient to talk.

They all looked so close together that they looked like a couple who did not see each other for a long time.

Next cap: Training day


	2. Training Day

After the meeting between our two characters, both were blushing because at the moment in the

That Tigress embraced Po, all

People who saw that action by

Part of the leader of the 5 Furious, were surprised.

Questions and theories came from the mouths of every person who was in that place, all people said to each other, Will be engaged? Are they brothers who after a long time saw each other again?

He laughed nervously as he had a bead of sweat on his forehead, and Tigress was flushing at the floor, circling her feet.

After seeing himself in that circle of questions, Tigresa took Po by the arm and led him running to the balcony of the courtyard of the Jade Temple, where formerly Master gave his presentation to his students.

When they arrived, both of them sighed when they became involved in that place.

Po- That was it ... Something uncomfortable. (Nervous and with a slight blush)

Tigress- Yes ... we're out of that predicament. (Same as Po)

Po- Well, how have you been? I spent a lot that I did not see you.

Tigress- Well, for 15 years we have not seen each other.

Po- Yes, you know? I've missed you all this time, I needed to talk to you.

Tigress: Yeah, I miss you a lot, too. (Slightly flushed)

Po approached Tigress ah and he returned the hug, Tigress was blushing, the warmth of Po's embrace that he had not felt for 15 years, made her feel very good, really missed him and the return of the embrace was not a matter of seconds To do it. After 15 years, she felt safe, protected and loved again, something that when I stopped seeing Po that feeling was blurred.

Po remembered again, which 15 years ago did not feel, the feeling of love he had towards his friend came back with a simple affection. They did not seem to let go, but they were interrupted by someone.

Shifu - Ummmmmmm ...

Both young men quickly let go and dissembled as if nothing had happened, although the slight blush they both had seemed to not dissimulate much.

Shifu- You enjoy the hug of my student boy? (He was a bit angry but he hid it as best he could)

Po- eh? ... no I do not ... (nervous)

Shifu - Relax boy just joked (Po only sigh relieved) Tigress had already told me about you, but I never thought I would be the Dragon Warrior.

Po- Well, I do not know if I'm the "Dragon Warrior" just because I defended a woman.

Shifu- Well, that's the work of the Dragon Warrior boy.

Po- But what I just did could have been thrown by any of his students.

Master-Well ... you're right, but the Grand Master saw something in you that we might not.

Po continued with doubts as to whether he really is the Dragon Warrior, since the actions he did, whether to protect and help the people of the Vallé, could be done by any of his students, including anyone.

Po- Ya, I just see myself as an ordinary person.

Tigress- That's what you think, but under the Grand Master's view you're not.

Po- What do you mean?

Shifu- Boy, a prophecy of 500 years has just been fulfilled, of which a legendary warrior would bring peace to the Vallé protecting him from great threats.

Po- But I do not fight very well to say, all I can do is what they just saw.

Tigress-Po, here they can teach you how to fight.

Shifu - In addition, I as your new teacher, I have the obligation to train you to get better day by day, teaching you the basic level of Kung Fu to Advanced level will be my obligation ... of course it is in your decision to want to take the Path of justice.

Po- Well, the idea of protecting those who can not please me much, much more, (looking at Tigress) was our promise.

Tigress - (I looked at him in amazement) remember?

Po- Yes, I would never forget the promise we made as a child, to become justicieros so that the weak do not suffer.

Tigress: Yeah, you just have to keep it to yourself.

Po- Yes, you know I will.

Shifu- Then I'll take that as a yes.

Po to accept to be part of the 5 furious, being the, the Dragon Warrior, bowed to its new teacher.

Shifu- Well, enough talk, we go to the training room, and if you want then Tigress can show you the place.

Po- Yes master.

Master Shifu and his two students were on their way to the training room. On arrival, Master would have a door, showing the rest of his students training on different circuits in the training room.

Master, this is the training room.

Master pointed out the place, Po could see as each warrior towards his training, Crane was throwing blows leaning on an equilibrium turtle that moved every time he threw a blow, Viper moved quickly between flames of fires launched blow before they appeared A flame in the form of a geyser, Mantis It was in the wooden dolls and of a rapid movement, began to beat them all leaving a small green wake from the color of his vest by the speed in which it moved, and at last monkey was Dodging agile masses and giant blades with weights that seemed to be more than 70 kilos in both arms and legs.

Everyone, seeing their master with their leader and the Dragon Warrior, quickly lined up side by side bowing.

Shifu Boy, they the other members of the group of 5 Furious.

The 4-Taste Warrior Dragon. ( bowing )

Po- Nice to meet you (bowing)

Crane - (showing up) I'm glad I'm Crane, master of aerial combat.

Mantis- I'm very glad I'm Mantis, Master of Speed.

Vibora- Hello, I am Viper, I am the resistance teacher.

Mono- Hello Monkey, I am the master of Agility.

Po- Tigress? (Doubting)

Tigress-yes?

Po- Your teacher, what are you?

Tigress - I am the Force teacher.

Po- I'm not surprised lol. (Scratching his head)

They all looked a little surprised except the one named and their teacher, because the trust with which they spoke is as if they had known each other for years.

Shifu- Well leaving the presentations aside, Boy?

Po- Yes master.

Shifu - Hit that. (Pointing to a doll that contained sand inside, was worn and with some scratches, signs that had been used before)

Po- This, it does not matter if I break it, right?

Shifu- ummmm no, although I doubt that you break it, also needed to know the dexterity of your blows to perfect them.

Po- Well.

Po stood in front of the wooden dummy and put his right arm back to throw a blow, when the blow struck a loud noise was heard all over the place, Po had hit the doll but had not moved an inch.

They all stared in amazement, all the students and even their teacher thought that the thunderous noise was that Po's arm was broken, but to his surprise it was not until Tigresa looked with a faint smile at the blow that struck Po.

Monkey- that's all your strength?

Crane- When you fought off with those guys, you seemed stronger.

Mantis- You did not even move it an inch.

Po- So tell me (turning the dummy) you when you hit the enemy only push him or want to end the combat quickly.

They all stared in amazement at the doll that had a large hole where Po had struck and large quantities of sand fell from there.

Shifu- (thinking) has an out-of-normal force.

Po- With a little tape that is fixed. (Addressing his teacher) master I would first like to know the facilities of the place before beginning the training, can you?

Shifu (out of his mind) Ah, if boy there is no problem, Tigress can accompany him if you want, I will think that I will do to train them.

Po- Thank you, teacher.

Po and Tigress left the training room leaving Master and his four students surprised.

Viper- V-very Strong.

Mono- Teacher Who is that guy?

Shifu - The Dragon Warrior, boys had thought to put him to train with you, he surpasses tigress in out brute but does not know to fight, so tigress will proceed to teach you the basics, you will teach them the basics of their respective abilities and I will take care of Of the hardest.

The 4- Yes master.

As the furious 4 returned to their training, Po and Tigress were in the Tree of Wisdom seated looking at the views that provided that place, since they had finished with their tour in that place.

Po- The truth is that they are great views, I can see the whole valley from this place.

Tigress- Yes, in a way this place calms down.

Po was looking at Tigresa, since since he had memories Tigress had changed and much.

Po- You changed Tigress a lot.

Tigress- You too, you used to be lower than I in our childhood.

Po-Yes, and you used to be a little more aggressive, besides you used to have your hair a little shorter.

Tigresa- Hey! Was not so aggressive! (Angry)

Po- Hahaha, I was just kidding Tigress, I missed these moments that happened to you.

Tigress: Yes, I too, the time we spent together are memories I will never forget.

15 years ago

Fifteen years ago, in what appeared to be an orphanage, there was a little girl with orange hair that came to her neck, sitting in a hammock, she was giving very small movements, she had the sad look and the tip of her Feet lazily moved the hammock.

Inside the little girl was suffering a little, since a few hours ago some people arrived at the orphanage taking children for adoption, but none took her to her. She always kept her faith and hope that someday someone would adopt her as her daughter and give her the love she always dreamed of receiving.

She had clear eyes, she seemed to want to cry, but a voice made her come out of her thoughts and stop that moment when the girl seemed to cry.

Po- Tigress, are you okay?

Tigress realizing she saw Po, she just under the hammock and running away he went to give her a hug and break the crying. Po was a bit surprised, but understood the situation of the child so he returned the embrace for her to calm down.

Po- Already, do not cry.

Tigress little by little stopped crying and in what made him separated a little from Po but not too much because whenever he hugged, the warmth of his body reassured her.

Po- (he grabs her to lie in her eyes and wipe away tears) Come on, someday your time will come.

Tigress - I get tired of waiting Po (separates) I get tired of always filling me with false illusions and fill me with hope (he stands in front of a tree and closes his hand tightly) just tire me!

Tigress after yelling hit the tree strongly, the tree moved a bit but in the part where Tigress struck the tree, you could see that the bark broke and there was a big blood mark.

Po- Tigress stop.

Tigress was going to strike the tree again, but Po grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Po- You will only get hurt more and more each time you hit this tree.

Tigress struggled with Po to release his arm, but apocryphally speaking his strength and begin to reassure.

Po- That is, you know that you can count on me whenever you feel that way, and not with that poor tree.

Tigress- You always get me to change my mind (Turn around and smile) Thank you.

Po- Not at all, come on, my dad is sure to be preparing something to eat and heal from your hand.

Both children entered the orphanage, inside the orphanage there were other children, some were playing and talking to each other, while others were in the same situation as Tigress.

Po- Wait for me at that table? I'll be back in a minute. ( smiling )

Tigress: If you see, I'll wait. (Smiling back)

Po, since he was 2 years old, always came with his adoptive father Ping in the orphanage every day in the morning to feed the children of the orphanage, since sometimes in the orphanage there was not always enough food to feed everyone The children, so that Mr. Ping offered himself every morning every day to offer them the necessary food for the children.

Po after talking with Tigress, he went to his father.

Po- Dad?

Ping-Po, I'm here. (He carried a large pot to prepare the children's food)

Po- You have the dishes that I asked for?

Ping- Yes, look they are on the table over there. (Pointing to a table that was in front of the kitchen)

Po went for the dishes that I ordered from his father beforehand and took them to the table where Tigress was sitting, when Tigress saw Po standing up to help him set the dishes on the table.

When they both sat down, Po took Tigress's hand and cleaned it and then bandaged her to heal the cut that had been made.

Tigress and Po were eating, Tigress with a plate was filling very easily or say that just finished it not having much appetite, while Po was another story, he was already on his plate number 11 and ready to finish the one he was eating today, Tigresa was surprised to see that Po ate a lot and did not gain weight, but over the years it became customary, although it still surprised him.

When he finished eating, he saw Tigress looking at his half-empty plate.

Po- (grabbing his hand surprising tigress) How are you?

Tigress- (he was surprised by the sudden act of Po and then sighed) A little better, but still sad.

Po- It's no use to be sad Tigress, you always have to see the good side to things however bad they may be.

Tigress- (I was surprised by the words of his friend) You're right, come on let's go outside.

Po and Tigress were out Po was lying on the floor with his arms behind his head and Tigress was throwing blows in the air, Tigress from childhood always liked the fights, but when he and Po were involved in a problem of that style.

Tigress- Hey Po, how about the idea of defending the weak.

Po- The idea is great, as we did that day.

Tigress: Yes, I do not want to live that day, much less than others who can not defend themselves live it.

Po- I have an idea, what do you think in the future to be part of warriors who fight for the good of people?

Tigress- I like the idea (lie down next to him) Promise? (He raises his arm, stretching his little finger)

Po- (joining his pinky finger with that of Tigress) Promise.

Since Po and Tigress made their promise, a lot of things happened together, going out for a walk, playing them and other children, many memories together. When both children turned 7, they looked like a married couple at a very young age, for Po and Tigress They were married, eating, helping each other, Po was in charge of the heavy work because when he was 5 years old he discovered his strength that surpassed that of an adult, Tigress always admired him and the fulfillment of his promise was like an order in his head that had To comply. After that time of children between them, both were already 12 years old, Po at his age and was more developed, both he and his physicist changed a lot, Tigresa on the other hand was the same, His body began to develop and its beauty little to Little became more noticeable, one day they were sitting in the courtyard of the orphanage, it is necessary to leave something in clear and it is that Po never left of side Tigress, and Tigress for its part to be very attached to Po, the feeling of love Not long in appearing, Tigress was sitting flushed on a step of the ground looking at Po, rather looking at him as Po was doing push-ups without his shirt exposing his body, Po at the end he got up and approached Tigresa, Who was approaching her turned her eyes to hide her sight.

Po- Hey, can you give me the towel?

Tigress a bit awkward I reached for the towel so Po wiped the sweat, when it ended he put on his blue shirt (Po was dressed in a small blue shirt, had a red ribbon and blue pants, black boots and red wrists) and sat next to she.

Po- Tigress, I have something to tell you.

Tigress - (watching) Tell me.

Po- You see, my father has a problem with his health, so we'll have to move.

Tigress called him cold water, the fact that Po told him they would move, for her was that Po told him to leave.

Tigress (I had a sad countenance, it seemed that I would cry) You will abandon me ...

Po- I did not say that ade ... (interrupted)

Tigress- You'll leave me alone ...

Po- Can you let me finish talking?

Tigress did not say anything, just looked away.

Po- Listen, I promised you I would not leave you alone, and he kicked me out of my way does not mean I'm leaving you, I want you to come with us.

Tigress was surprised, Po offered to be part of her family and she would accept it but it was in a mental debate.

Po- What do you say? you come with me? (He stood in front of her and offered her his hand)

Tigress reached for Po's hand, then closed his fist and looked at him.

Tigresa-Po, today they told me that they would come for me.

Po- What do you say?

Tigress- I will be adopted Po.

From Tigress point of view he thought that Po would be angry or sad, but to his surprise it was not so.

Po- Really !? That's great Tigress! (Excitedly grabs her and hugs her around with her)

Tigress- (separates from him and looks at him) Are not you angry or sad?

Po- No Tigress, I am happy for you, after a long time you will feel the love of a mother or a father.

Po's words came to Tigress very deep in his heart, Po saw Tigress seem to cry as he approached and hugged her to make her feel better.

Po- Tigress, this will give a new meaning to your life.

Tigress - You do not understand Po, nothing makes sense if I'm not with you.

Po- (surprised) Tigress ...

Tigress and Po stared at each other to join in a warm kiss, that kiss in which you join the person you love and do not want to let it escape for nothing, but not everything lasts forever so they had to separate, They looked very tenderly, as if in their hands they had the most beautiful Jewel, that, having only one hand in it, you feel that you do not have to release it ever, after that kiss both gave each other another hug and they had a good time in that position. Tigress hugged him tightly, it seemed that he would not let go of anything, for he got what was once a dream for her.

Tigress- (I had my face on Po's shoulder) Po, I want us to make another promise. (He kept saying it in his embrace)

Po- Okey (he also hugged her so that he would not let her go)

Tigress- Promise me when we grow up we'll always be together.

Po- I promise, in fact it will be the first promise I will keep.

The time passed, to be more precise 2 days and Po was at the door of the orphanage watching Tigress next to an elderly person walking towards where destination fates.

Po- (thoughts) He hoped you were happy, Tigress.

In the tree were a girl and a boy, Tigress and Po, Tigress was a little Flushed looking at Po who was asleep in his legs, to see him many affirmations and descriptions towards the boy went through his head.

Tigress (thinking) He's become very manly, what am I thinking!? (Clutching his head)

Tigress of so much thought recalled that Po would have to train, and to remember that a small memory (:) passed through his head.

When they were children, Po told her that the promise of being together when they were adults was the first she met.

Tigress remembering that also remembered the kiss they had on their children blushing more than it was now.

She watched as Po slept on her legs, so she began stroking him in the head watching the Vallé, if someone were watching that scene, they would think it would be a perfect photo for a cover of a love book.

After a while Po began to wake up.

Po-ah? I fell asleep? (Looking where he was)

Tigress- Yes.

Po exalted in a moment to see that it was lying in the legs of Tigress.

Po-Tigress forgives, it was not my intention.

Tigress- Do not worry, we used to do it when we were little.

Po- Jejejeje, if I think so. (Laughing nervously)

Tigress- Well (stands and stretches his arms towards him) listen to sleepyhead, now we go with the teacher to see what is what has you prepared.

Po- Well, I'd train today.

They both went to the Hall of Heroes where Master stood beside Oogway meditating in front of a pond where it could reflect a Golden Dragon holding between its fangs a roll.

Master came out of his meditation and turned around to see his 2 students.

Master- They are here at last, it took a long time and I thought they were on a date.

Tigress- Master! (Blushing to the extreme)

Po just decided to ignore his teacher looking away with some blush on his cheeks.

Master- It's just a joke, well I think they're here for the Dragon Warrior's training, right?

Po- Yes master.

Shifu: Well, follow me.

Shifu and his students went to the Jade Temple training yard. Once there, Master proceeded to explain how he would train the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu- Well listen Dragon Warrior, your training will consist of the following form, as you have told me that you do not know how to fight perfectly, Tigresa will teach you the basics, you know, ways to fight and defend yourself, then the other 4 teachers Will be in charge of perfecting your skills that are not awake.

Po- Yes master.

Shifu - When you are finished, I will make you advance to a greater point.

After the conversation that Master gave Po about his training, Po and Tigress moved far from the temple while on the way they talked until they arrived at a place with a clearing and a waterfall that provided beautiful views.

Tigress- We're here.

Po- What a nice place, your touch does not persist eh?

Tigress- The good is never forgotten.

Po- You see, that's why you could not forget me.

Tigresa- Haha very funny Dragon Warrior (sarcastic laugh)

Po- Hey, since it's the two of us alone, let's leave the formalities aside, I feel strange speaking this way to you.

Tigress: Well, let's start with your training.

Po took off the orange shirt to keep the blue underneath that was tight to the body showing that the body worked.

Tigress - Tell me something (seeing the torso of Po) the training did not leave you aside, right?

Po- No, I said I would fulfill the promise we made and if I at least strengthen my body, I have a step further to fulfill my promise.

Tigress- Well it will serve you a lot, since I am no longer the girl who did not want to hurt her friend before. (He said while looking at him in a challenging way)

Po- Then we think the same.

They both stared, and then Tigress moved closer to Po.

Tigress - Close your eyes, and listen closely.

Po obeyed and stood straight, closing his eyes, Tigress took a few turns to see Po's body.

Tigress - Well, the combat position is based on the fighting style you have, as you train Kung Fu, you will have to choose a position, go try it.

Po was still with his eyes closed, slowly relaxing his body and thought of his battle position, flexed his legs a little, his left arm placed close to his face with his fist closed and his right arm flexed it to the Height of your waist.

Tigress- Well, always remember to use it to honor your title and teaching in the fight, it is also important that you know what kind of fight belongs the enemy's combat position.

Po was still, breathing deep and quiet to keep the peace.

Tigress - The strength comes from a great will, so to devote oneself to defending the weak is one of them, (looking at Po and takes one of his arms and squeezes it) Your arms and legs are extremities that always fight you They will serve, they always move, they never stand still in a fight, if one part is removed, it means a weak spot for you and the opponent will not last in using it.

Po relaxed his arm and leg muscles but kept them strong and firm, Tigresa noticed.

Tigress - All right, you're dominating it, keep up the pace.

Po still did not move and Tigresa stood in front of him positioning himself to fight.

Tigress - Listen, turning off one of your 5 senses increases the efficiency of the remaining 4.

Tigress threw a blow near Po's cheek without striking him and Po felt his presence long before Tigresa threw the blow, this was noted and Tigress realized.

Tigress- (thinking) incredible, his 5 senses are one step more than mine. (Out of your mind) What you just feel is my presence through the noise, now defend you.

Tigress threw a hook at Po's chin, moved his body a little back and returned to position himself, Tigress threw a direct blow to Po's face, Po caught him with his hand and released.

Tigress- I like your progress, now in what you defend fight, use the areas in which I do not protect myself so that you are in the habit of fighting.

Po opened his eyes and saw Tigress in front of him, Tigress threw himself against Po, kicking him in the face, Po stooped and threw a hook in Tigresa's mind, Tigress grabbed him with both hands but Po's strength exceeded her And half beat with his hand, Po saw that Tigresa discovered the lower part of his body and threw a knee in his stomach, Tigresa received the blow full and gave a little saliva, Po threw a blow to the face of Tigress , Tigress caught him and hit him on the cheek with his elbow tossing him a little back.

Po- (rubbing his face) Auch, the truth is that you became incredibly strong.

Tigress - You too, although you do not fight very well, you managed to make some hits, your development is incredible.

Both stared at each other and mentally mentally.

Po and Tigress - this will get exciting.

They both lunged at each other, bumping their fists causing an echo to be heard from the impact, both struggled, as the strength of both rival and both gave combat to each other. Tigress could not stand it any longer and let his arm drop, Po when he saw her thump him in the stomach of Tigress, throwing her against a tree.

Tigress, when he got up, looked at his arm, trembled and could not contain it, the tingling of pain in his bones did not take long to appear, looked at Po, saw Po coming towards her, Tigress smiled and tightened his arm tightly making it sound and He threw Po, Po threw a thump, Tigress ducked and gave Po down in the stomach, Po spat some saliva, Tigress began to give a frenzy of blows all over Po's body, then threw him A kick in the ribs throwing him to the clearing that was in front of them.

Tigress- Pass me?

Tigress saw that Po did not leave so he decided to go to the water worried, when he could not see anything that came out, when he left he saw that Po was on the shore watching her leaving Tigress surprised.

Tigress- (surprised) like ...

Po- You were always slow in the water.

Po leapt and took a turn in the air plummeting towards Tigress, Tigress knew that in the water was very slow so he just put his arms crossed to withstand the blow, Po put both arms in front of him and struck the arms of Tigress , Both were underwater and began to fight in the water, Po gave a rather soft blow on the cheek to Tigress, Tigress threw a blow but was very slow, Po grabbed his arm and hit him in the stomach doing That Tigresa lost the air, Po seeing that Tigresa needed air, I take both arms and I take it out of the water.

Tigress was kneeling, catching the air as Po watched her.

Po- Tigress forgives, I did not want ...

Tigress- It's okay, it's a fight you've done well, only ...

In a swift movement he approached Po in the back and grabbed both arms stretching them back and put his knee on Po's back causing Po to scream in pain.

Tigress - Having compassion for your opponent is a point against you.

Po threw his arms toward Lante with great force and threw Tigress into the air, Tigress was going to fall to the ground, then Po went where she would fall and caught in the arms.

Tigress, not feeling the impact on the floor, opened her eyes to see that Po had trapped her in the princess style, causing him a slight blush.

Tigresa- Very skillful, Dragon Warrior.

They both stared at each other, little by little they were approaching when there was a noise of broken branches.

Po was frightened and ended up throwing Tigress to the ground, Tigress rose and saw where the noise came.

Po- Crane Master.

Tigress (mentally) curse now had to come?

Crane- Sorry for interrupting your ... moment but the master sent me.


	3. Po's Brother

Ah far from the Valley of Peace, about 20 miles away, was a man with a trident in his hand, he was arranging the straw since he was a farmer.

When I finally finish, theWearing hat and began to remove the sweat of the forehead with a

His handkerchief in the back pocket of histrousers.

"It's not long now," the man said as he gave a small sigh, looking at the small pile in front of him. The man, when he was about to begin, felt a strange noise coming from the sky, he was watching for a few minutes wondering what that noise was, when he decided to ignore what he was supposed to hear and to return to his work, he saw in the sky a sphere of fire Which passed close to him until it hit an open field nearby.

But what the hell? "The man said in amazement, seeing where I hit the sphere of fire." I'll go and see, "he said, hoping to get into his truck.

The man when he arrived, under his truck with a shotgun watching the crater that was in front of him.

Inside the crater was a kind of white sphere with a smaller one in the center of red color, this opened allowing a person with long black hair to see almost reach the legs, had a kind of black armor with drawings Brown on his abdomen, legs had only a small black trousers, had a red ribbon on his left leg and had black and brown boots and wristbands.

The man on the way out of that sphere saw the man who had arrived in his van, jumped forward and backed the man in front of him.

So this planet is still alive - Said the man who had left the sphere with the puckered-cursed be Kakaroto you are a useless-

"Who are you?" Said the man carrying his shotgun and pointing it at him.

The subject in front of him had a kind of radar with a green lens in his right eye that held it from his ear, he touched a button that was in that place and the lens came out a few numbers.

You have a fighting power of 5- He said the guy taking steps to back the man in front of him.

For W-where are you if you move, he shot you? "Said the man pointing him with the shotgun.

Intent- said the guy who took another step.

The man shot his weapon at the subject in front of him, the subject grabbed the bullet and put it between his fingers surprising the man.

Ten, I'll return it - said the guy throwing the bullet to his chest, the bullet pierced the man and call dead in front of his truck.

Fence that race with powers so weak - Said the subject seeing the corpse of the person in front of him, after a while the radar that had in his left eye began to ring marking some numbers.

There you are - said the subject preparing as if to run, only that this began to fly.

Meanwhile in the Valley of Peace, rather in the Temple of Jade, there were loud noises of what would be a combat.

Po and Tigress were in the sand center fighting as if they hated each other, they were exchanging blows very quickly that they could not even be seen with the naked eye, Tigress threw a blow to Po's face, Po stooped and threw a blow to the stomach of Tigress , Tigress grabbed him and pulled him close to her and kicked him in the ribs by throwing him against a pillar.

Come on Po, show me what the others taught you. "Tigress said, turning his knuckles.

You'll see! "Po said, throwing himself into Tigress.

 _5 Day's ago_

Po was in front of Viper, they were sitting facing each other with their eyes closed.

Listen Po- Viper said opening his eyes- Controlling the energy of your body is one of the abilities that awaken your 5 senses more easily making them stronger- Po only listened attentively- It is known as Chi, and today I will teach you how to control it At will.

Viper rises from the ground and begins to expel a white aura from his body, the aura gave a gust of wind that made Po's eyes open, Po was surprised to see Viper with his aura around.

Unbelievable, "said Po astonished rising from the ground" That the Chí? "Viper nodded." It's incredible, I can feel its power ... there's no way to describe it.

I know, nor could I find a description to be able to master this- Said Calm Viper- Listen, Chí has his advantage as his advantage-

What-Said Po

You see, the Chí when releasing of the body grants great power, increasing it considerably, but if you do not control it well, you can only use it a few minutes depending on your body.

Well, show me, "said Po enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go to the water," Viper said, heading for a clearing in front of them.

Why? "Po said doubtfully.

You see, first you have to see how powerful your Chi is, but to see you have to be in a liquid zone and then with training materialize as I showed you - Said Viper entering the water.

Well, how do I do it? "Po said in front of Viper with his arms raised to the waist.

Well, the expulsion of your energy depends on the effort, so you will have to tighten your whole body to the maximum - Said Viper being equal to Po.

Po half crouched in his place flexing his legs and folding his arms at the height of his face.

Po began to tighten the whole body, the effort that made the muscles in the arms began to mark the veins, was a few minutes until the water in his legs began to rise, Viper looked surprised that in a few minutes could almost Master your energy.

It is incredible that in a few minutes it will dominate what cost us months, Tigresa is right, this boy is someone to be frightened, thought Viper, looking astonished at Po, that the water rose even higher, reaching almost at the height of his hip.

Well Po with this is enough - Said Viper watching him serious but Po ignored him and continued doing his training, apoco the place where they were beginning to tremble- Po detente you will hurt! - I cry Viper somewhat worried.

Po did not make case, as he was deaf he continued with his, felt that he was about to end his life watching the water was at eye level, covering his eyes, I can not stand it and let out screams of effort that was holding . The water rose more and more until it completely covered him, Po decided to end it and a scream let out a gust of air from his body and made the water disappear around him.

Viper looked at him surprised, Po was in front of him with a white aura, the water moved his hair making some locks crossed his eyes.

Viper, look at it! "Po said excitedly.

I-Incredible, you got it in a very short time- Said Viper still in his astonishment- This guy is afraid, we run with the luck of being an ally.

Po looked at his body as he was surrounded by a white aura, he began to throw blows in the air, felt faster and felt his body was stronger, after the blows he threw, the water of his feet moved in the direction where his fists Were thrown.

Unbelievable, I feel very strong, "Po thought, somewhat astonished by his strength.

Well, as you have done, here concludes our training - Said Viper smiling - Congratulations, you mastered in a matter of minutes a skill that cost us all months.

Po suddenly became serious seeing Viper frightening her a little.

P-Po? "Vibora said with some fear.

I think I discovered another disadvantage of this skill, "Serious Po said.

Which? - Said Viper a little more relaxed.

It makes you hungry. "Po said something flushed while one hand scratched his head and the other took it to his stomach.

Viper looked at him with an incredulous face, then they both laughed.

Come on, let's go to the kitchen maybe there's something to eat, "Viper said with a small tear in her eye for laughter.

Po and Viper were on their way to the kitchen where they were counted with the others who were in that place, Mono, Crane and Mantis were desperate looking for things in the cupboards of the place while Tigress was leaning against the door frame watching them.

"What's wrong?" Po said, looking at them in surprise.

Old man we are hungry! "Said monkey almost shouting.

We only found things to prepare food, we did not find it made- said Crane stirring the whole place.

God I'm hungry! "Mantis yelled as he stretched his hair.

The 3 warriors watched with some amazement at their friends for the performance they were doing.

Already, why do not I cook something? - said Po somewhat nervous.

Realy? Do you know how to cook? "The three of them almost shouted.

Po just nodded smiling and went to the bottom of the shelves to get out some pots and pans big enough to make a lot of food.

The others took their seats in what Po prepared for lunch.

Hey, and how was the training? "Tigress asked.

Too weird, I dominate him in a matter of seconds. "Viper said nervously, looking at Tigress.

Everyone was amazed by what they heard from their friend and partner.

Po, Old Man, you have to teach us that - said Monkey watching him cook.

I do not even know how I do it, I just follow his teachings verbatim and from there I come out. "Po said quietly as he stirred with a spoon what appeared to be a noodle soup." Maybe they teach me too well.

They all inflated their breasts while they had a look of triumph over their friend's alagoas, in what it took to finish cooking lunch they talked about anything, until Po saw that the lunch was ready, reason why it began to serve In each dish.

Po said, leaving the dishes with noodle soup in his arms on the table. Everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat. Mono, Mantis and Crane were surprised by how delicious the lunch was prepared by Po , Viper said nothing, giving the first bite began to eat faster, apparently liked it while Tigress looked at her with astonishment eating, for her it was not something new to eat that, since as a child, with Po used to eat a lot that , But really missed eating this type of food, since the Tofu they ate daily was not a delicacy.

This delicious- They said Monkey, Crane and Viper in unison.

I wish I had a bigger mouth, "Mantis said as he ate.

I missed this, "Tigress said as he set the plate in place, for he had finished.

After a while they all finished eating, during the course of lunch nobody said anything, obvious to eat something too delicious for the taste of oneself, would prefer a thousand times to say nothing and eat than wasting time in words.

Well, clean this up to keep up with the workout, "Po said, getting up from the chair, putting the dishes together.

Let me help you, said Viper helping him to put the dishes together.

Once all the dishes were washed, all the warriors went outside the Temple to go to the training room.

Once there, Mono decided to give his training to Po on Ability.

Well Po I'll train you now- Said monkey smiled slamming the palm of his hand with his fist.

Well- Po said in front of him.

As Po and Mono began their training, the others stayed away to see how Po trained.

Listen, Agility will serve you a lot in combat, whether in defensive or offensive techniques - Said Serious Monkey - For the Agility of your body is a little more skillful than the one you have currently, we will do the following.

In that Mono was behind a pillar of the training room, there was a box inside that there seemed to be some type of weights that are fastened on the arms and legs lined in a red cloth

Put these on, "said Monkey, giving Po weights.

Po grabbing a dumbbell with one hand, it was silenced by the weight and embedded in the ground surprising.

Tell me, do you want me to break my bones or what ?! "I yell Po surprised.

No longer weeping, we all had to put on these to be the masters we are now- Said Monkey smiling.

Po said nothing, just grabbed the weight with both hands and put her on the floor to put her arm inside, then from outside, Monkey fastened with a strap very tightly to Po's arm until both limbs were covered by these.

Po could not move, to much effort so that the weights of his arms did not throw him to the ground, when he took balance tried to keep right to get used to the weight.

Okay, you already have control of your balance, that takes a step in your training, "said Serious Monkey with his arms behind his back." Listen, I want you to start knocking and kicking in the air for an hour, then I'll come and see what Such as your development.

Mono and the others left the place leaving Po alone in the training room, Po looked at both arms and with a sigh raised them with much effort, began to throw straight blows in front of him, when he could already contain the fart in the Arms, began to throw kicks in what he threw blows.

After an hour, when Monkey and his friends entered the place, they were surprised to see Po without his shirt doing push-ups with one arm while holding with two fingers.

Po realizing that they saw him, he rose from the ground to stand in front of them, showing all his well-formed body, leaving the girls in front of him.

Hey, what planet are you from? "Mantis said as he looked at him in surprise.

Co-How could you get used to weight so soon! "- Said Mono surprised.

Well, as far as I know, I have the ability to learn things by just getting used to them, "Po said as he pulled out the weights.

Well, then we're going to take the last step of our training, "said Monkey, coming out of his astonishment.

Monkey and Po stood facing each other in the middle of the battle arena, Po felt very light but also felt a lot of strength in his arms and legs, seeing that they had been marked a little more by the weights.

Listen, right now you must feel very light but also very strong, so you will have to do this - Monkey sack in one of the boxes that were behind him, some logs of wood a meter long and wide- Tigress you can come ?

Tigress approached Mono to help Po in his training.

As you have more strength than all of us, I want you to throw it with all your strength to him in different places of his body - said monkey in giving the trunks to Tigress- Po your job here will be to dodge them and destroy them.

Yes master- said Serious Po.

Po put on his fighting pose and Tigress in front of him began to throw the logs, Po dodging them and struck the logs destroying them all, in a matter of minutes, to be exact 30 minutes, Po was already very married, around the There were some pieces of wood from the broken trunks.

All right, this concludes your training, "said monkey smiling.

Hey Monkey, also complete mine- Said Mantis seeing it serious- To see completed his training, I have seen that you have also developed an incredible speed, I congratulate you, I think you are not the Dragon Warrior for nothing.

One day after the training of Mono, Po was in front of Crane, who was standing in front of him with a single foot on a fairly thin staff, Po was astonished by the control he had, was standing in that place of But 10 minutes and had not fallen in any time.

Very well Po, here begins your last training- said Crane jumping from the cane standing in front of Po.

My specialty, aerial combat, is one of the most difficult skills to control since you must handle your Chi very well and especially the agility of your body, which from what my colleagues told me, you have mastered them perfectly - Crane said turning the cane in his hand - I have a secret ability, and I can make my Chí not be seen.

Do not you see? "Po said, confused.

Yes, observe- Crane flexes his arms and legs, was for a few seconds and then began to expel his Chi but could not see.

Po felt the wind against the one coming from the Crane, but did not see its aura.

Amazing - said Po surprised - How do I do?

You can not, only I was born with this ability, now listen, the Chi can make you stay in the air for a long time depending on your training, I will teach you to do it and you put it to test either training or in combat - Said Crane standing up - What you have to do is for the Chi to come back inside you but in a smaller amount and this will make your body feel lighter and you can levitate.

Po stood up straight and began to expel his Chí to large amounts surpassing the size of the Crane, then began to weaken it to return to his body.

It will take time, in a moment to return - said Crane leaving.

Crane was in the training room with the other boys talking, when she felt a tremor and a loud noise.

But what was that? - Mantis said clutching his arms and legs to a pillar.

Damn, Po is out, I'll go for him, "Crane said, expelling his Chi to fly to where Po.

When he arrived he saw something that was not expected, he could see several large craters around Po, and Po was with the outstretched hand made one of the craters.

Po, are you okay? We all felt the earthquake and came for you. "Crane said coming down from the air.

If I am, I cause those tremors hehe- said Po carrying his hand behind his head.

You! "- Crane said in surprise.

Yes, it was that the training you gave me I got in a moment, but in what I tried to expel my Chi through the arms and came out of this - said Po pointing a smaller energy ball in his right hand.

Crane was surprised, not even they could do that, they did not even think it.

That's unbelievable, said Crane without getting out of his astonishment.

 _Present_

Po threw himself at Tigresa firing his Chi and in his right hand created a white sphere, Po threw a blow with his left hand, Tigresa eluded him but Po put his hand where the white sphere was in the stomach of Tigress making it explode, Tigress was Thrown and struck with a pillar.

Tigress tried to leave the pillar but could not, saw that Po was approaching her, then turned on his Chí and destroyed the pillar, Po saw as Tigresa Chí step from white to red, giving a reddish tonality to Tigress throughout the body .

Tigress ran to Po very swiftly for the view of Po and gave him a blow on the cheek by throwing him away from his place, Po got up and saw that Tigress was not.

Here Tigress said, striking his back with a knee throwing him to the ground, Po tried to get up but Tigresa kicked him in the ribs lifting him in the air crashing him with the roof of the Temple, Po quickly fell to the ground, Tigress fell under and wait until That Po did a lot to her, Tigresa punched Po in the stomach leaving him out of action, ending the training.

Po was on the ground, could not move well by the blow of Tigress, Tigress went to see that it was.

Are you okay? "Tigress said, shaking his hand, as if to get up.

"Damn, you're very aggressive," Po said in pain, trying to get up.

Come on, give up-

When Po tried to get up, he saw a person standing at the entrance of the Temple, that person was watching him very seriously.

Hey, who's that? "Po said, getting very sore.

Who?-

Po pointed out where that person was, Tigress upon seeing him began to suspect because he did not know him.

Who are you? - said Serious Tigress.

Tigress stared at him, in the lens of the subject's eye appeared a number surprising him.

Your fighting power is 270 - Said the guy watching her.

Tigress did not understand the subject.

You did not answer my question. "His voice sounded a little more serious.

Ah sorry I do not pray properly, my name is Sora, and he's come for my brother- said the subject called Raditz bowing.

Well, here it is,

Well, in fact is the one you have with you, "he said pointing Po.

"Your brother?" Said Po confused.

In the lens of Sora's eye some numbers appeared.

You can be 230-Said Serious Sora- You surprise me Kakaroto, a low-class warrior like you with such a power.

Ooookey, I think you're confused I do not call me Kakaroto, my name is Po-

Po? "Sora said." Your real name is Kakaroto, it's the name that our father gave you, you're even identical to el-

I have no father, just an adoptive - said Po a little more serious.

Ah if you have it, just that it died, along with our race-

I do not understand, that you come from looking for me-

Easy, we will destroy this planet- Said Sora smiling.

Po was surprised, for that guy was crazy, destroying the land is impossible with only 2 people, although in reality does not know who is the.

I would not destroy the planet where I live, "Po said seriously.

But it is the mission that you are entrusted with - Sora said seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Po said confused.

Sora was already tired of all the talk, he made Po and hit him in the stomach leaving him on the ground without being able to move, Tigress to see that I hit Sora on the cheek, but I did not even move it a little, Sora grabbed Tigresa's fist and pressed it to the point where Tigresa knelt on the floor, then hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Ti- Tigress- said Po very sore when he saw Sora lift her and put it on his shoulder-De-Leave!

I tried to get up but he was silent because of the pain he had, since the fight with Tigresa left him aching.

If you want to get it back, come 20km south, if you do not go in an hour, forget about the existence of this world - Said Sora smiling as he started flying and leaving.

Da-Damn ... I have to find the rest- "Po said standing up, his feet trembled and he could not stand almost.

The remaining Warriors were on the steps of the Temple, waiting for Po and Tigress to finish theirs.

Look, it's Po- Said Mantis

And apparently, I do not finish well- Said Vibora

"Come on, I'm sure you'll need help," said Crane, rising from the ground.

Everyone got up and approached Po, but they saw that Tigress was not with him.

Po, are you all right? "Vibora said worried.

N-No, They got Tigress- Po said in pain.

Like they took her away? "Vibora said in surprise.

Yes, a guy came, saying that he is my brother, he beat me and then Tigress, I leave it out of combat-

"You have to tell the master," said Serious Monkey.

Yes, I will go for it, He told me that if in an hour I do not go, forget about the existence of this Planet - Said Po Ya a little recovered.

What nonsense you say, No one can destroy the planet, said Crane incredulous.

Just tell the teacher, I'll go for Tigress- said Po lighting his Chi and starting to fly.

Well, we will reach you in what we warn the master- Said Mantis Serio.

Po nodded and began to fly rapidly to the south, after 30 minutes, saw Sora standing in the middle of the field and winged of him had a white dial.

Po did not hesitate and lowered to the ground, facing him, saw in the sphere that Tigresa was inside, made a moment and saw that his brother extended his hand to the sphere creating a sphere of purple energy.

One more step, and he does not tell it, "Sora said seriously.

Let her go, "Po said seriously.

No, until you accept to be part of our family and destroy this planet-

Why do you want to destroy this planet?

Because I will complete the work that you have not done yet-

My job is to destroy the Planet? "Po said in surprise.

Yes, it is the mission as instructed-

Nobody told me to destroy the planet, "Po said seriously.

Yes, you see in our home planet, the warriors who are born with very inferior fighting power as in your case, we send them to weakly populated planets so that they are in charge to exterminate the race that inhabits it-

What stupid-

What do you say? - Said Sora a little angry.

This to destroy planets, is a stupid thing - Said Po positioning itself to fight.

You challenge me brother? "Sora said smiling.

The one who wants to destroy the planet can not be my brother! "I shout Po angry.

Sora was surprised, saw that in his lens appeared numbers, marked the fighting power of Po, before was 230, is now 250.

Can you control your fighting power !? - I think Sora surprised.

Po threw himself against Sora, threw a blow but only stopped him with one hand, Po tried to take his hand but could not, threw another blow with the other arm, but was also detroubled - It's your last chance Kakaroto- Said Sora disappearing and Appearing behind Po giving him a blow of elbow in the back.

I told you that my name is Po- Said Serious Po and started to fight Sora, both exchanged blows until Po managed to hit him in the chest throwing him away, Po created a sphere of energy and threw it, Sora elusive and throw a Purple sphere of energy, the sphere gave Po in the chest, leaving some cuts bleeding and the clothes destroyed, Sora walked up to him and I floor his chest, Po began to spit blood- Join us, and I will forgive you Life, "Sora said as he stepped on it. Po screamed from the pain, the cry reached the ears of Tigress that slowly began to wake up seeing that it was inside the sphere, she knocked on the door so that it opened but did not yield, Po saw it and created a ball of energy pointing Sora gave Sora the arm to Po, and the sphere flew to the sphere where Tigress was. The explosion was so strong that it completely destroyed the sphere, Po saw that Tigress was not there and I think the worst, I try to push him away. Sora, who was not the only one who could not help him, but he did not know what to do. Causing that, he saw that Tigresa was standing a few meters with a red sphere in his hand, Sora was pained to see that the fight power of Tigresa.

"Let Po!" Said Tigress angrily casting the sphere of power, the sphere struck Sora in the chest, destroying his armor completely, throwing him away, seizing the opportunity, and making Po stand.

"Are you okay?" Said Tigress, somewhat worried.

N-No, it hurts everything- He said very sore.

Stay here, I'm charged- "Tigress said seriously, but was stopped by Po.

I have a plan, listen when he is discovered, I will catch him and you will use your blow stronger - Po said Serious

Let's see, the strongest blow I have, wait if you catch him, you'll get hurt, "Tigress said, returning to his concern.

Do not worry, we have to defeat him "Po said smiling.

Tigress nodded and faced Sora who wiped his mouth with some blood.

That woman has a strength outside the average low class of the saiyan race! - I think Sora surprised- Hey woman, I have a propocision for you.

A propocision

Yes, that if you come with me, with your strength and my power we can create a new race of warriors-

Tigress, I meditate the words for a moment and then know what your point is- If you're an idiot, I'll kill you! - Said Tigress blushing running against Sora, punching him on the cheek, then starting to hit him all over his body, Sora looked tired, no longer Gave more, Tigresa noticed that and hit him dry in Sora's stomach leaving him breathless.

Now Po! "Cried Tigress.

Po stepped back from Sora and grabbed him under the coals, bracing his head to reduce his mobility, Tigress took a distance and began to expel his Chi very strongly, All the aura step to his right hand, Tigress put a foot behind and flexed the Another remaining in position a little side, the energy of his hand began to grow larger, put his hand where his energy was and float in the air.

Lionet Bomber! "I scream, striking the energy, the energy rushed in and out of Sora and Po, creating a rather large explosion.

After a while, the dust from the explosion expanded and Tigress could see Po and Sora lying on the floor, Tigresa Corrio where Po and saw that in his stomach was a mark of a fist due to his blow.

Tigress helped Po to his feet.

T-That was Incredible- Said Po sore- Remind me D- Do not make you angry hehe-

They began to laugh a little, then saw Sora also began to laugh.

Do not you even die, "said Tigress Surprised.

Jejeje, I'm not finished, but I'll leave a warning, In 1 year, 2 saiyan more will come to land - Sora said before falling dead.


	4. I will awaken your Potential

Po and Tigress were surprised by what Sora said, 2 saiyan will come to earth and have the same intentions as the recent deceased.

Po was very tired, he was very wounded in the chest, his upper garments were broken, and in the middle of his chest he had the mark of the foot of sora, which he had previously trod on, and near his stomach had the mark of A fist, probeniente of the blow of Tigress, Po could not be kept standing and callo of back.

Po! "Tigress said worriedly as she ran to him." You okay? "

S-yeah, I think hehe- Po said with pain, in his voice you could feel the effort to speak - that guy has incredible strength.

Po was breathing forcibly for a long time, Tigress helped him to his feet and began to walk towards the palace.

For 30 minutes, Po made as much effort as possible, but occasionally fell to the ground by force, Tigress helped him every moment and every time they took a short break, Tigress left Po sitting on a change while he tried to To recover the air, after a while, the other furious arrived.

Listen, I've seen them! "Crane shouted from the air, dropped from the height where he was and with his friends came in front of Po and Tigress.

They are fine! "Viper said worried.

Well, not at all- said Tigress seriously- Po is very badly injured.

Where is he? - Mantis said.

In that place-

The three men went with Po to see if he was alive, while Vibora stayed with Tigress.

What happened? - Vibora said

I do not know very well, we were with Po in the Training Room, and this guy came out saying that he was the brother of el-

His brother?-

Yes, I do not know but I heard something of his race, or so said that guy, I do not know very well-

This is very rare, do not you remember anything else?

If, when we defeated him, he said that in 1 year 2 guys like him would come, but we do not know if they are stronger than the-

This is worrying, if a man like him did this damage to Po, imagine 2-

As Viper and Tigress continued talking about the battle, Po was talking to his friends.

Hey, are you okay? - Said Monkey worried

Yes, recover the air, but the pain is imenzo-

If I see, if someone could do enough damage means that it is very strong, "Mantis said seriously." We'll take you to the Temple and help you there.

Crane and Monkey took Po, one by the arms and the other by the legs and began to fly towards the Temple, Vibora and Tigress saw them and they followed them.

When they arrived at the Temple, the Warriors saw Master and Oogway at the door of the Temple watching them, when they came down and set foot again, Oogway ordered the boys to take Po to the infirmary while Master talked to Tigress.

What happened? - Said Shifu seriously

I do not know very well, a guy named Sora, said to be the brother of Po, said that together with him they would destroy the land, Po did not agree to it and then I attack him, I saw that Po fell to the ground and also try to attack the type . But I knock easily. "Serious Tigress said, looking angry." But in the end Po and I were able to defeat him.

Well, congratulations for that, said some- "I did not finish his fraze as he saw the right arm of Tigresa, the muscle of his right arm was very tight" Tell me you did not, "Said Master already angry.

It was this or we both died, "said Tigress, I answer in the same way." I know you do not want me to use my strongest ability with that technique, but ... "It was interrupted.

If I know, but using a technique merged with another will bring problems to your body - said Master a little more calmly - Do not use it again.

Yes Master-

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Po was lying on a stretcher staring at the ceiling, looked bored, until someone got him out of his boredom.

Hello, Dragon Warrior - Said Master arriving at the infirmary - How are you?

Master- Po said while trying to get up but the pain would not let him.

I see how you feel, "said Master Fun.

Hehehe, he gave me a beating. "Po said, sounding funny.

Well, grace do not lose it, now tell me, what happened exactly- Said Master said changing his sembleante seriously.

Well, this guy came here saying he was my brother, Sora is called by the way, he said that my mission was to destroy the planet and offered to do it next to him, I deny myself of course, but he took it wrong and hit me, he left me On the floor with a single blow, Tigress tried to defend me but it was the same for her, "said Po serious but sore." He took Tigress to me in order to fall into his dirty game, but in the end we both beat him-

Yes, that same story told me Tigress- Said Shifu calmly- Well, rest well, to get the harder training you will have-

Another thing master- said Po calling the attention of Master, this sees it- I want to clarify some doubts, can?

It was 5 days since Po completely recovered, now Po was at the entrance of the palace with a backpack on his back, it seemed he was waiting for someone.

How much time is left? "Po said irritably.

I'm already-

The voice came from Master, who had a small bag tied around his waist.

Are you ready, Po?

Yes- Said Serious.

They both began to walk down the valley, all the people greeted Po and Master, as they are very famous in the valley, Po and Master were walking quietly, until there was a sound of a blow, It was Ping, who had a small In the right hand, was folded and had the mark of a rosotro inside.

"Po," Po said sourly. "You had to be so rude!" I shouted Po, but then he received another blow. "And that why?" Po said crying.

For shouting, "Serious Ping said," How come you're the Dragon Warrior and you disappear for 2 weeks? "Ping shouted.

You see ... is that ... it was all very sudden ... and I could not come to see you, "Po said with a tear in his eye.

Ping under the casserole in his hand and helped his son to rise from the ground.

Excuse me, it's really all sudden, "Ping said sadly.

No, it's all the fault, I-

Oh Teacher Master, I'm glad to see you offered it. "Ping said, cheerfully pushing Po by throwing him back to the ground.

Well, in fact I need your son, I have to train him- Ping said smiling.

Train? "Ping said confused.

Good afternoon ...-

 _5 Day's ago_

When Tigress defeated Sora, I saw her aura passing from white to red even in our training, how is that possible? - Said Po confused.

Well, Tigress uses a technique to do that, that technique gives a great increase of power and speed to the body, but it causes you great physical wear and tear, "said Master seriously.

A tech huh ?, Could you teach it? -

Why the kid? "

Because I do not want Tigresa to go through the same thing again, because of lack of strength and power, Tigress was caught up in this problem because of my weakness, I do not want her to go through the same thing again, not only her, but all who I mean- Serious Po

I see you have a great heart, okay, I'll show you but first, you recover, when you're well, I'll train you,

Thank you master- Po said smiling.

Four days passed and Po was already recovered, he was in the courtyard of the Temple doing push-ups without his T-shirt tied of the feet in a branch that was near.

Tigress was serrated, when she saw him, a slight blush appeared on his face and he stood behind a tree so that Po did not notice.

He had a good time watching, when someone took it from his vision

So spying on the Dragon Warrior I? - Said Oogway appearing behind her.

Ma-Ma-Ma-Master, No-It's not what she thinks- said Tigress blushing putting her hands to her, in sign of "Stop"

Teacher, you have to take that step, which for years you tried to do, "Oogway said calmly.

I do not know, and if he does not like me, or has a girlfriend- said Tigress depressed turning around with his back to his teacher.

You will not know if you do not try. "Oogway said calmly, resting his hand on his shoulder and then retired.

Tigresa watched for a moment as his teacher left and began to think if he could tell Po what he feels for him, in fact she from the beginning had the mentality that the man, in this case Po, would take the first step , In the course of the days when she was looking at him, she could see that Po showed no interest in her, even if it was not true, so that the doubts of telling Po his feelings began to appear in his head.

I thought it was a mometo, and I decided to tell him right away, even though it was already late.

Po was no longer on that branch doing his exercises, in fact he did not see it anywhere, started looking for where he was and where he could be, but I do not.

Tired, I just walked to the gym of the Temple, on the way there I met Vibora, so I do not hesitate to ask where Po was.

Po, well, he left with Master Shifu a moment ago, they said something to awaken Po's potential. Calm Vibora said calmly.

Tigress could only curse under his breath as he headed for the Temple gym.

When she began to think about what her friend Vibora told her, she decided to do a special training outside the temple, I do not think how much time she would train, nor how long it would take, but she wanted to become stronger, if Po left the temple to become strong , She would have to do it for the sake of both.

Tigress looked at his friends, his fellow combatants, his allies, people he could trust, who were smiling at each other and teasing at him and other things, Tigress went to them to say a few words.

Guys - Tigress said seriously while each of his friends, came back to see her - I will not be in the Temple for a good time.

Why? "Their friends said in confusion.

I learned that Po was going to become stronger, so I will not stay behind, I will not ask them the bad way I used to, but I would like you to do it too-

All his friends were surprised by the new, and strange, behavior of Tigress, the Tigress who took his training seriously and always ordered his friends to train day by day, even on his free days, until tired, disappeared by changing it for one more Kind and compassionate.

Her friends did not refuse to accept the request of her friend and leader.

A Tigress question, Why we have to do it, is not to put any pretext or anything, I'm just curious, "said Mantis calmly.

Well, I did not want to tell them but I will, when Po and I defeated Sora, the one before he died told us that in 1 year, 2 warriors will come who have the same intentions as he, to destroy the planet-

They were all frightened, they did not know that the warrior named Sora had the intention to destroy the planet, by that side they were a little calm since Po and Tigresa defeated him, but that 2 Warriors with the same intentions of the deceased would come in 1 year, That frightened them a little, if a person was layers of poorly wounded Po, 2 would be capases to kill him.

Guys, you have to take it seriously- said Serious Vibira.

Yes, Tigress, you're right, we'll also train to become stronger and be of help to Po, "said Mono smiling.

I knew I could count on you, "Tigress said cheerfully." Well, I'm leaving, I'll see you again when my training is over.

Tigress raised his hand in greeting, but a group hug caught her in surprise, she felt so good to receive affectionate affection for her friends that not slow in returning the embrace.

When they finished, she only started to run outside the palace and see her eyes on her next trip to begin her training.

The boys, when I saw her run, began to walk in silence to the gymnasium of the Temple, Crane seemed restless, had a sensation of liberation in his body and decided to share with his friends that sencasion.

Guys, I feel happy- said Grulla smiling, they all looked at them smiling, showing in those smiles that they thought like their friend- Tigress began to be very kind to us, I feel a great release of stress inside my body.

Yes friend, I feel the same- said Mantis smiling- It seems to me that the avenger Po spoke to him a little heart.

I think that- said Mono smiling- Do you think they both have something?

Is not it obvious? "Viper said cheerfully." Tigress seems to be dead with love for Po, though Po does not realize that, I have the feeling or rather the premonition that they will be together in the future.

I think the only thing we can do is support them one another, I bet they would feel better and would not hesitate to do it with us, do not they? "Grulla said smiling.

"The fear and fear that I have inside because the fact that 2 warriors will come with the intention to destroy the planet is not normal, so we will try to the maximum, and we will help To Po and Tigress, let victory be a statement in our goal.

Yes- They all said together.

All right, now we'll start training, and I have an idea, "Monkey said. Smiling.

What is it? - Said Mantis interested.

Each one will choose a part in temple expesifico, and will give the maximum of each, not only we will perfect our styles of fight, we will begin to train and to control our attacks, we return them of a super strong attack to a definitive attack.

I like the idea- Viper said smiling.

I do not wait for the time to start training, "Crane said, pounding his fist with his palm.

So ... - Monkey turned around with his friends looking at each one, a part of the temple to begin their training - to begin our training! - Scream Mono encouraging his friends, as they made a very high jump falling in their places Of workouts.

While the remaining furious men were about to begin their training, Po and Master stood halfway down the steps leading from the valley to the Temple.

Tell me Po, is there anything special about what you want to become stronger? - Said Shifu seriously.

Yes, that guy before he died told us that 2 warriors will come with the same intentions as the- said Serious Po.

I see, then there's no time to waste on your training, "Master said.

Present

Ping is trembling, knowing that the planet was going to be destroyed terrified him to such an extent that he would not let Po go, but he is the new warrior that I swear to protect the valley, not only the valley, but the whole world, he is The Dragon Warrior and dealing with this type of problems would be part of his new life as a warrior.

Ping did not object, he only let his son march with his teacher, and when he walked he began to feel the fear of fear and began to think if he could fail in his attempt to protect the land, stopped dry and turned around. I approached his father to give him a hug, Ping ae surprised, but I do not hesitate to return the hug, Po was determined, would protect the whole world even if his life was at stake.

I will not fail, "Po said sadly." I will not fail you.

I know you will not, "Ping said sadly as he had a small tear in his eye.

Po gave a last hug to his father, he felt decided and with confidence, after that meeting they had, Po and Master began to leave, while Ping saw that his son, his only son, would fight against the threat of the world.

As Po and Master began their departure, Tigress was in a rocky sound that looked like a deer with great mountains and structures, stood on the edge of a mountain of rocks, had feline arms raised at the waist with the closed eyes.

He began to expel his Chí, the power of his Chí was overwhelming, some small structures of rocks began to break, around it rose small rocks that came from the steeple of rocks where she was posada.

He continued to make his power stronger until he changed from white to red, giving a little reddish color to his body.

No, it's still not enough! "Tigress said as his Chi became more powerful.

Each time his power came back stronger, the rocky structure in which he was posed began to collapse, his reddish tinge began to make a red blood color that covered his whole body, his hair began to Rising up opted for pointed upwards, had 3 strands of hair on his face, a large mechon crossed in his right eye and another 2 in his left eye, Tigress towards more and more force until of a shout, his Chi exploded changing the Environment around him to a red color, Tigress had completely red hair, his eyes and the color of his eyebrows went red and his aura was red, if aura was exesibamente great.

Tigresa opened his eyes and saw that he had achieved what he wanted.

Good! - I cry Tigress excited - I'm Dominate!

Tigress was jumping to his place, smiling, suddenly felt the heavy body and everything reddish around him returned to normal, Tigress saw that his power diminished very quickly and fell to the ground breathing forcibly.

Ha, Ha, ha- Tigress was sighing- Damn, this will take time- Tigress said irritated.

Meanwhile, Po and Master, had reached their destination, a mountain that was above the clouds, Po was very tired, on his back was carrying a backpack larger than his body, inside it is full of stones and sand Wet making weight.

Master, Ha, Ha, Ha- Po said breathing forcibly- I can take this off.

Yes, we have arrived- Said Master smiled.

Po dropped the backpack and this is an extruded throughout the mountain, because there was much echo.

This, I kill myself hehe- Po said laughing forcedly.

Well, you deserve a break, in a few moments we'll start with your training, "Said Shifu seriously.

Yes Master-

30 minutes passed and Po had recovered from exhaustion, began to look for Master and saw that he was looking at a pond of water that had the form of Ying and Yang.

Master-Po said in a low voice- "I've recovered.

Okay, sit next to me- Said Shifu sitting on the floor in lotus pocision- Listen, the training you will get, will be one of the most difficult to perform, so peace and consent will be one of the first training that You will have to master- Said Shifu seriously.

Po began to close his eyes and began to breathe very calmly.

Put your mind blank, feel the breeze, get the breeze, feel the noise, the noise, feel the energy of your body, be the energy of your body - Said Master very quietly as Po began to expel his Chi, with the Time his Chí began to feel more powerful and of great size, Master saw astonished as his aura expelled a great power and more even when some parts of his aura began to become stronger and of red color sueve- That is, it continues at that rate -

Meanwhile in the palace, he felt several extruders all over the place, Oogway was meditating on a cane holding with the palms of the feet.

The boys are very excited, "said Oogway smiling." Go on, and your potential will reach very high levels-

Oogway was smiling with his eyes closed, in a moment his smile began to change for one of seriousness and fear, Oogway tube a vision, where a great warrior will come to this earth with the intention of destroying the planet, but was not any warrior, He knew it very well, and knowing it terrified him.

"I hope the Dragon Warrior progresses," said Oogway uneasily. "The fate of the world is upon his shoulders.

As Oogway continued in his meditation, Monkey and Mantis were fighting each other, their fists clashing with a wave of impact, they were milling against each other trying to overcome their forces, Monkey threw a kick in the ribs and Mantis, Mantis caught her with his Free hand and I raise him by making monkey callera, Monkey callous and with his other foot I kick a leg to Mantis's legs causing him to also be quiet, Monkey jumped into the air and started to stumble with his foot in front, Mantis turn to Back dodging the blow, stood up he hit Monkey face, Monkey was thrown up to hit a tree, Mantis smiled and expelled a red aura from his body giving some all reddish to his body, His hair could Everything upside down, Mono hiso, His hair was tipped with 2 strands of hair in each eye.

They both launched into combat, Mantis made a quick move and hit Mono's stomach, Mono spit some saliva and was thrown into the air, Mantis joined his hands up pointing Monkey and created a large colored sphere Yellow, the sphere became larger every time, Monkey could see that mantis was going to launch his attack against the, Mono together his hands and put them in front of him, I create a yellow sphere that became bigger and bigger.

Masenko! "They both shouted and their attacks collided creating a collision between their powers, as both had levels of strength matched, he could explode throwing them both to opposite sides where they were, Monkey got up First and ran towards Mantis, Mantis got up And began to run towards Monkey, both struck to the cheek of the other leaving out of fighting to both.

On the other hand, Crane and Viper were forging in a clash of powers of both, Crane being stronger, its power placed between the sword and the wall to Viper, Viper continued tosejejeando but could not, Viper expelled an aura of red color of His body lifting his horse to the point of arrina, had 3 strands of hair on his face, one in his left eye and 2 in his right, when he expelled his reddish aura, his power pushed Crane, Crane had the same and both powers They exploded by throwing them at one end to each.

As they returned to resume their combat, Tigress was expelling his red aura, his body was completely red, his black pants became red along with his shoes and wrist, Tigress began to hit large structures of rocks destroying them.

Damn I'm still missing! "Cried Tigress angrily breaking a large rock structure, leaving her shattered." Yaaaaa, I can not maaaaaaaaa! "" Tigress! "I scream hard and put my hands together in front of her, making a very large yellow sphere.

No, I'm still missing, this is very little! "I scream furiously, The sphere began to grow larger each time, Tigress could no longer hold the power of his hands and throw it.

Final Flash! "Said Tigress in a loud shriek, letting out his power in the form of a large yellow blast, the power when he touched the earth was a strong exploit destroying almost all the rock structures.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, it's still a little, I'm missing a lot," said Tigress tiredly. She had her arms stretched to the end, which seemed more than swollen, undoing her transformation and shut the floor behind her, breathing very agitated. break.

Feeling so much on a mountain something far from its position, est Po standing out expelling a red aura, the red aura was very large but his body had not changed at all.

You do it well, but you have to make your power grow stronger, if your power becomes stronger, Tu Chi becomes stronger and if your Chi becomes stronger, you become stronger - Said Shifu seriously.

Po had the muscles of arms and legs very tight, the effort he made to make his power stronger was incredible, from a moment tube like a small vision, Tigress was lying on the floor around a pool of blood, had a Something big wound on the back and there was a person in armor of white and gold, had a blue suit underneath with white gloves and shoes, it seemed that I said something, that something I hear perfectly.

Po stopped expelling his aura and his body returned to normal, Shifu was surprised to see that Po stopped expelling its power, but something sorpendio and much, Po felt like the blood of the body served very fast, a small voice is I hear inside her. She feels the energy, the energy. Po understood that what she felt was not her blood, but her energy, she gave a great cry and her horse tipped up, she had a serca eye Right and another on the left, his body was completely red and his aura had increased incredibly.

Kaioken! "Po shouted forcefully, ejecting big blizzards causing Master to try to keep his posture, but he could not.

In the distance, rather where Tigresa was, he could feel a great power something far from his direction, First he was surprised to feel a great power, but lurgo smiled knowing that it was Po.

What ah achieved, then I also have to achieve it - said Tigress to his transformation.

In the temple, the four furious were surprised to feel a great power coming from the north where they were.

What a power! "Shouted Monkey Surprised.

I get it!

Even better, to overcome our power - said Vibora surprised.

Come on guys, we need to be stronger now to be of help to Po.

Yes - They all said in unison.

Po was seeing his body as a reddish color a little noticeable, then clenched his fist tightly and threw a blow in the air and moved the clouds in his mind remember the words of his master - Feel the breeze, the breeze - understood That the blow I threw was for the birsa that I threw on its own.

You got it - Said Master surprised-

I have a good teacher, "said Po surprised.


End file.
